Moments of the Past
by Iwyth
Summary: This is a Storm hawks fan story I came up with while on holiday. It's my version of the Storm Hawks past drawn together by a character I created. Spike.
1. Intro

**The Characters do not belong to me. Only Spike and Tessa do. **

**I love the new TV show 'Storm Hawks' so much I decided to write a story bout them. With my own personal touch. ;)**

**I wrote this for ma mate Shinigami**

* * *

"FINN!" screamed Piper.Finn fell out of his bed. 

"Get up, meeting," said Piper.

Finn looked up and slumped back down on the floor.

"Now," said Piper kicking him.

Finn groaned and burrowed himself further in his blanket.

"Junkco," called Piper.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Finn jumped to him feet.

* * *

**I know it's really short but i couldn't think of a better intro. Please submit reviews . PWEASE!!!!  
**


	2. Hooded Figure with a glowing red sword

**The Characters do not belong to me. Only Spike and Tessa do.****  
**

**I love the new TV show 'Storm Hawks' so much I decided to write a story bout them. With my own personal touch. ;)**

I wrote this for ma mate Shinigami

* * *

"I'm just saying I don't think we need help," said Finn stuffing a sandwich in his mouth. 

"Do you have to eat that now?" asked Piper rather annoyed.

"You got me up this early for a meeting to talk about 'help' we don't need and I haven't even had break-"

"Um... Finn," interrupted Junkco.

"Yeah?"

"It's one in the afternoon."

"Oh"

"Anyway," continued PPipet, "weather Finn can except it or not, Spike needs us."

Finn crossed his arms and took another bit of his sandwich.

"And we need Spike," continued Aerrow, "Spike's a weapons smith."

"Wait a sec," said Finn suddenly his eyes were alight with admiration, "Is this Spike as in travelling Spikes weapons, the combination of crystals and metals?"

"Are you starting to like the idea of help?" smirked Piper, "Spike's a pretty good fighter."

Finns eyes dimmed, "No. I bet I'm a better fighter than this Spiky guy."

Radar growled. All of a sudden a long glowing red blade appeared under Finns chin. There was a black hooded figure behind him who was holding the blade.

Stork pulled the middle lever on his control panel, the glove punched out of the wall. The hooded figure ducked. The glove hit Finn, who after several seconds, scrambled to his feet.

Aerrow touched his weapons. Before he could draw them the hooded figure had it's blade under his chin. Which knocked Radar off his shoulder.

* * *

** This one's a bit longer but I wanted a cliff hanger Evil grin I love putting cliff hangers. PWEEEEASE review.  
**


	3. What's with the hood?

**The Characters do not belong to me. Only Spike and Tessa do.****  
**

**I love the new TV show 'Storm Hawks' so much I decided to write a story bout them. With my own personal touch. ;)**

I wrote this for ma mate Shinigami

* * *

* * *

BEFORE

Aerrow touched his weapons. Before he could draw them the hooded figure had it's blade under his chin. Which knocked Radar off his shoulder.

* * *

NOW

"What do you want?" demanded Aerrow.

"You still have these?" said the figure tapping Aerrows weapons.

"They were a gift from a good friend," he replied.

"Here," the figure removed it's blade from under Aerrow chin. The figure handed Aerrow two weapons from under it's cloak and took a step back. The weapons were identical to his old ones.

"Better, stronger, faster," said the figure, "Oh and read the handle."

Junkco lifted the figure off the ground holding it still.

Aerrow read the engraved message out load. "To Aerrow, slice 'em to bits, Spike."

Aerrow took at step toward the figure reaching for it's hood, "Spike?"

The figure disappeared out of Junkcos grasp and reappeared the other side of the room.

"The one and only," said the hooded figure.

Spike strode across the room.

"What's with the hood?" asked Finn.

"Don't touch the-"

* * *

**  
This one's short two but I really wanted another cliff hanger. I assume they're getting boring now? PWEEEASE review!  
**


	4. Tessa's on the roof

**The Characters do not belong to me. Only Spike and Tessa do.****  
**

**I love the new TV show 'Storm Hawks' so much I decided to write a story bout them. With my own personal touch. ;)**

I wrote this for ma mate Shinigami

* * *

BEFORE  
  
Spike strode across the room.

"What's with the hood?" asked Finn.

"Don't touch the-"

* * *

NOW

Finn pulled the hood down.

"-hood"

"Wha?" gasped Finn, "Spikes a girl?"

Spike had long black hair with red tips. Her eyes were the deepest dark blue. She had a long scar down the side of her face that went over her left eye. She had other scratches everywhere and her hair was messed up. It looked as if she'd been dragged through a thorn bush back wards.

"What's wrong with bing a girl?" said Spike through gritted teeth.

"Well I just," Spike glared at him, "think I'm gonna shut up now."

Piper and Aerrow were shocked. (Me: I no brilliant line)

"What happened to you?" asked Piper.

"Cyclonians," replied Spike.

"It's that what you meant when you said you were having a bit of trouble on the phone?" asked Aerrow.

Spike shrugged, "The cyclonians want me to build weapons.

"How'd you get around?" ask Finn who had just got over the shock of Spike being a girl.

"Telaport and invisibility crystals," she held up a necklace, "That and ma bike's on the roof."

ON THE ROOF

"Of all the places," grumbled Stork, "Of all the places on the condor you park on the roof."

The group approached to bikes. One was a Heliscooter the other was an Air skimmer 111 (3). Spike went up to the air skimmer and pressed a button, the sides opened to reveal every type of weapon you could Imagen. From swords to spears to crossbows. Finn reached out to touch the nearest weapon. Spike drew her sword.

"Touch my stuff, I'll cut off your hand," smiled Spike, "Understood?"

Finn gulped, "Understood."

He reached out to touch the heliscooter, a dark purple hand shoot up from behind it and grabbed Finns. He screamed.

"Do you want me to break it?" said a cold female voice.

"No." wheezed Finn pulling away from the hand.

"We should use you as a threat," smiled Piper.

A female merb emerged from behind the heliscooter. She was wearing baggy jeans and a baggy t-shirt, there were tools hanging out of each pocket.

"Any luck?" asked Spike.

"Nope," replied the female merb kicking the the heliscooter, "Dam Cyclonians bust the engine."

"This is Tessa," said Spike, "She's been travelling with me for quiet a few years. In the last battle some cyclonians shot her out of the sky, I'vie had to pull the bike all the way here."

"And who are these guys?" asked Tessa wiping her hands on an old rag.

"This is Aerrow and Piper my old friends, this i Fin and Junkco-" began Spike.

"How'd you know mine and Junkcos name?" interrupted Finn.

"Please," sighed Spike, You don't really think this is the first time I'vie been in contact Domo Gomo? Any way this is Finn and Junkco their friends and this is also an old friend which you know."

"Stork," smirked Tessa.

"Wait how'd you know stork?" asked Finn.

"Spike and I helped build this thing," replied Tessa stamping her foot, "Four months of backbreaking work."

"Though the weapons need upgrading," pointed out Spike.

"And it could do with a lick of paint," added Tessa, "But apart from that, it's as good as when we first made it."

"You learn something new every day," smiled Aerrow, "Bring your bike in and we'll get it fixed."

* * *

** Longer this time :D. PWEEEASE review.  
**


	5. Awkward

**The Characters do not belong to me. Only Spike and Tessa do.****  
**

**I love the new TV show 'Storm Hawks' so much I decided to write a story bout them. With my own personal touch. ;)  
**

**I wrote this for ma mate Shinigami**

* * *

BEFORE

"You learn something new every day," smiled Aerrow, "Bring your bike in and we'll get it fixed."

* * *

NOW

INSIDE

"Tessa you can have the room at the end of the hall next to Storks," said Aerrow he turned to Junkco, "Give her hand would you Junkco."

Junkco smiled and picked up to medium sized bags. Tessa and Junkco walked out the room.

"Spike you can have the room between Finn and me."

Spike nodded. Piper and Aerrow turned to Finn.

"Nah hah, no way, nadda."

IN SPIKES NEW ROOM

"You can put them down there," said Spike pointing to the middle of the floor.

Finns legs wobbled under the weight of Spikes pile of bags. He dropped them down.

"What are in those things?" groaned Finn.

"Weapons," said Spike casually.

"OOOOOOOOO," cooed Finn reaching out to open the largest one.

"Don't touch that!" screeched Spike kicking Finn back.

He flew back into the wall. Spike ran up to him. He was slumped against the wall. He looked up.

"Ouch," smiled Finn.

Spike grinned as she helped Finn up. She tripped over a bag behind her, Finn fell on top of her. Spike blushed. Finn quickly stood up and helped Spike up.

"Yes, well, please don't touch it." said Spike.

"Um, okay, well, I'll, just, you know, go," said Finn.

"Er...Finn,"

"Yes?"

"Your still holding my hand."

Finn let go and hurried out the door. Spike turned to her bags, she propped all he bags except the largest one around the room.

She opened the large case. In side was a cross bow, it was gold and glowing red. She sighed engraved in her own engravement writing was the word 'cyclonians'

* * *

**I wanted a funny romantic part. You like? Message me please!!! PWEEEASE review.**


	6. Shooting star

**The Characters do not belong to me. Only Spike and Tessa do.**

**I love the new TV show 'Storm Hawks' so much I decided to write a story ****bout**** them. ****With my own personal touch.**

**I wrote this for ma mate ****Shinigami**

* * *

BEFORE

She opened the large case. Inside was a cross bow, it was gold and glowing red. She sighed engraved in her own engravement writing was the word 'cyclonians'

* * *

NOW

"What's that?" asked Aerrow leaning against the door frame and looking trying to see what Spike was doing.

Spike quickly the case.

"N...Nothing," stuttered Spike.

"Looks like something," he replied sceptically.

"Well, it's a new weapon, kind of, you know, secret."

"Oh, okay," nodded Aerrow not satisfied with the answer, "Something wrong? You've been acting strangely, not like you were when we were kids."

Spike locked the case putting the key in her pocket. She stood up, as she walked past she tried not to look at him.

"Well people change, it's been over 7 years." she said confidently.

* * *

7 YEARS AGO

The sky was full of stars on Terra Oak. The moon was clear and bright. The three friends had finished pitching their tents. The small red haired boy arranged some stones in a circle. He propped wood up in an Indian tent style way in the middle. Two girls, one with blue hair and one with black, red tipped hair, rolled three logs around the wood and stones. The three kids each sat on a log.

"Hey Piper," said the black haired girl to the blue haired one, "Pass us a fire crystal."

Piper reached inside her small leather bag and pulled out a crystal that was glowing yellow, orange and red.

"Be careful Spike it's my last one," said Piper wearily handing over the crystal.

Spike pulled a stick like thing from her pocket. She pressed a button on it and a small hole appeared. Spike took the crystal and inserted it into the hole. She pointed the stick to the fire, a fire ball shot out and lit the wood.

"Cool what was that?" said Aerrow exstatic.

"How'd you do that?" exclaimed Piper.

"It's a short crystal staff," Spike chuckled, "I know bad name but I couldn't think of anything else. I finished it just a few weeks ago."

"You made it!?" said Piper shocked.

"Yeah. I used some tools from ma dads work shop. It converts crystal power into something useful without any danger of getting hurt."

Spike Pulled the crystal out and handed it back to Piper. She put the crystal stick back in her pocket. Spike fell backwards onto the grass.

"It doesn't get better than this," sighed Spike.

Piper and Aerrow fell back as well.

"Ooo!" look said Aerrow pointing at the sky, "A shooting star!"

"We better make a wish," grinned Piper, "I wish I could be a crystal expert."

"I wish my brother wasn't such an freakin' idiot," said Spike.

"Isn't your brother part of the Storm Hawks?" asked Piper taken back.

"Yer," replied Spike, "But I hate him."

"But-" Piper was cut off by Aerrow.

"I wish we could stay together forever."

Piper sat up and gave Spike an unaproving look.

"You havn't told him have you?" she asked.

"Well..."

"You idiot Spike!"

Aerrow sat up, "What? What are you talking about!?"

Spike stayed lying in the grass and stared up at the sky.

"Aerrow mate, your gonna have to re-do your wish."

"Why?" asked Aerrow confused.

"Coz I'm moving away."

"WHAT!?"

Spike sat up and looked at Aerrow.

"Ma dads gonna travel round different Terras to boost his bike business and he's taking me wiv him."

"What about your brother?" asked Aerrow.

Spike spat on the floor.

"Bloody storm hawk can make it on his own two feet, he don't need us," Spike saw the look on Aerrows face and quickly tried to cheer him up, "I'll write often and I'll send gifts."

"It won't be the same as you being here," groaned Aerrow.

"Common, Yer got a wish to re-do and don't be askin' for me stayin' coz nuffin' will change dads mind." Believe me I tried, thought Spike.

"I wish...I wish...I wish I could be the best sky knight Atmos has ever seen." grinned Aerrow.

"Bet yer will Aerrow, bet yer will," mused Spike to herself.

* * *

"Piper..." asked Aerrow. 

Piper looked up from her maps, "Yes."

"When did you get in contact with Spike?"

"Well, it was her that got in contact with me, few months ago."

"A few months ago? What did she say?"

"She said she was going though her old number, came across ours and wanted to see us again. She said she could help upgrade weopons and stuff. As you know she said she was in a bit of trouble with the cyclonians."

Aerrow pondered this. Piper saw the look on his face.

"What's the matter Aerrow? What's with all the questions?"

"I'm worried," said Aerrow still thinking, "Spike seems to have changed or is hiding something. What has she been doing the past 7 years? Why did we stop receiving letters when we were kids? What happened to her brother in the old Storm Hawks? Why'd she hate him? And how did she get that scar?"

"Aerrow relax, I mean I bet she's asking her self similar questions about us. She proberly forgot about the letters. I don't know anything about her brother the only things we ever heard about him was how much sh hated him and thats normal for brothers and sisters. As for the scar, I don't know."

Aerrow stared at Piper.

"Answer your questions?" asked Piper.

"Yeah, sort of," replied Aerrow.

Piper put her hand on Aerrows shoulder and smiled.

"Go and have a rest this Spike things getting you stressed out." smiled Piper.

Aerrow nodded and gave Piper a half hearted smile as he walked out the room. Piper went back to her maps. Inside Piper knew she was asking herself the same questions.

* * *

**This one is loads longer than the other ones. You can finally see why I call it moments of the past. ;) PWEEEASE review.**


	7. Thick green liquid

**The Characters do not belong to me. Only Spike and Tessa do.**

**I love the new TV show 'Storm Hawks' so much I decided to write a story ****bout**** them. ****With my own personal touch.**

**I wrote this for ma mate ****Shinigami**

* * *

BEFORE

Piper put her hand on Aerrows shoulder and smiled.

"Go and have a rest this Spike things getting you stressed out." smiled Piper.

Aerrow nodded and gave Piper a half hearted smile as he walked out the room. Piper went back to her maps. Inside Piper knew she was asking herself the same questions.

* * *

NOW

Tessa was steering the condor while stork tried to fix the glove that popped out of the wall. Spike strode in the room.

"Wait just there!" exclaimed Stork to Spike.

Stork made several ninja poses and sounds. Spike and Tessa smirked. After a few more poses and noises, that even Tessa was finding hard not to laugh at, Stork plucked a hair from Spikes head. He pulled what looked like a portable T.V he put the hair on the screen. There was a flash of blue light from the screen and a picture of Spike appeared.

"Okay all clear," said stork putting the T.V thing away.

"What the hell was that?" asked Spike, "I've never seen that thing before."

"Master Cyclonis invaded a while back disguised as a girl named Lark," Tessa sent her an urgent glare, Spike nodded.

Stork raised an eye brow. Spike relaxed and smiled at Stork.

"Paranoid as usual Stork," grinned Spike, "What ya up to?"

"Fixing the glove," said Stork casually, "I just got it-"

Radar came sniffing in obviously looking for food, he sniffed near the glove door. The glove popped out and smacked Radar against the wall.

"-back in." finished stork sighing.

Spike chuckled, "Come 'ere."

Spike pushed the glove in the ignoring the squashed radar on the wall, she closed the small doors. The glove stayed in.

"Hmph" went stork.

He walked up to the doors and hit it. They didn't open. Stork pulled back his hand and tried to hold back a cry.

Tessa smirked, "That was stupid."

Stork gave Tessa a 'shut up' stare and crept out the room holding his hand. When stork was out of the room and out of the view of Spike. He yelled.

Spike chuckled. Tessa shot her a glare.

"Spike, your not taking this seriously," hissed Tessa.

Spike put her hand on the centre of her own chest, she looked down at her hand a look of sadness on her face. Spike looked up and gave Tessa a hate full stare..

"Course I'm takin' this seriously," sneered Spike.

* * *

Aerrow walked past Stork in the hall. Stork turned to Aerrow. 

"She'll dome us all," he said.

"Who?" asked Aerrow.

"Spike," spat Stork.

* * *

Piper switched the light off in the main room. She went to the room next door, which was the engine room. 

"Junkco," said Piper to the Wallop, "that's it for today."

Junkco put his tool box down and followed piper out of the room. Piper continued right while Junkco went left.

Piper pasted spikes room. There was a cloth on her table. It looked as if it had a thick green liquid on it. Piper went in her room and picked it up. Piper looked at it for a moment before folding it so the liquid was on the inside and putting it in her pocket.

She popped her head in the room where you steer the condor. (Me: I don't know what it's called.) Spike was standing with her hand on her chest and staring coldly at Tessa. It looked as though they were in a argument. 

"Ops sorry," said Piper turning around.

"It's okay Piper," said Spike, "I was just turning in."

Spike walked past Piper toward where her room is. Tessa watched then walked past Piper as well but walking in the opposite direction to Spike. a very angry radar peeled himself off the wall and walked uncomfortably to Aerrows room. Piper turned the light off and walked toward her room.

* * *

**What do you think about Spike and Tessa's weird behavior? What do you think of the green liquid? PWEEEASE review.**


	8. Missing?

**The Characters do not belong to me. Only Spike and Tessa do.**

**I love the new TV show 'Storm Hawks' so much I decided to write a story ****bout**** them. ****With my own personal touch.**

**I wrote this for ma mate ****Shinigami**

* * *

BEFORE

It's okay Piper," said Spike, "I was just turning in."

Spike walked past Piper toward where her room is. Tessa watched then walked past Piper as well but walking in the opposite direction to Spike. a very angry radar peeled himself off the wall and walked uncomfortably to Aerrows room. Piper turned the light off and walked toward her room.

* * *

NOW

It was early in the morning barely light. Piper set up her testing equipment. She pulled out the cloth with the green liquid.

* * *

Finn entered the main room yawning. Radar, Stork, Aerrow and Piper were all stting round the tale staring at him. 

"I didn't do it!" said Finn atomatically, "Wait a sec, I didn't do anything, sorry natrual reaction."

Finn looked at them all again. An awrkward moment past.

"So..." said finn scratting his neck, "What's going on?"

"We've just been talking about Spike," said Aerrow.

"Why? Is there something wrong with her?" asked Finn sitting between Piper and Stork.

"Sort of." saidn Aerrow, "She hasn't been acting as she usually would. Then Piper saw Tessa and Spike fighting. After Spike fixed the glove which hit radar. Stork went out the room, for a reason he won't say."

Stork held onto the hand he hit the door with.

"Any way," continued Aerrow, "Piper came in a few minutes later Spike had her hand on the middle of her chest and they were giving each other evils."

"Well, radar was there, he could try and tell us what happened," said Finn.

Radar stood on the table. He put his fist to his head and then dramtically fell dwon eyes closed touge out.

"Oh," said Finn.

"But that's not the weirdest thing, I found this in her room," said Piper holding out the cloth with the thick green liquid on.

Finn pulled back in disgust.

"It's a mixture of blood and poison."

"What you mean you think Spike is trying to poison us? Whoow." Finn looked a Piper, "Do you?"

"We don't know," said Piper, "She hated the Storm Hawks when we were kids and her brother who was in them."

"Hey, but Aerrow our-" began Finn.

"Fixed it!" exclaimed Junkco stridding into the room, "I got the T.V aerail fixed."

Junkco pressed the on button on a screen. They all turned aroung to watch the screen.

"It has been 2 months since the lededary Weopons smith was abducted by Cyclonians. Here is the fotage take by and onlooker." said a ladys voice.

The screen showed Cyclonians keeping people away from Spike as if they were crazed fans trying to get to her. The Dark ace walked up to her. spike drew the nearest sword. The Dark ace pointed a crystal at the sword. Spike mouthed melter crystal. the Dark ace threw her over his shoulder. Spike kicked, punced and screamsed at the Dark Ace trying to break free.

"Let go of me you idiot!" she yelled.

"Don't bother I'm not letteing you go." smirked the Dark ace walking up to his bike.

"You've got nothing to do with me now! I disowned you!" Spike screamed in reply.

The Dark ace threw her at a group of Cyclonians who tied her hands and feet and gagged her. They lifted her up onto the Dark aces bike. the Dark ace sat behind her and put his hands on his handle bars.

"Horm hawhs," Spike tried to say.

"We blocked their antenie, they won't see this for a few months." grinned the Dark ace.

He flew off flowed by the other Cyclonians one of them riding Spikes bike.

It switched to a Lady in a suit.

"There has been no other sitings of Spike, the muffled words she said we have figured out to be Storm Hawks. No-ones knows where they are either." she said., "Now on to the weather."

Piper switched off the T.V.

"What the hell!?" exclaimed Finn.

"Hey guys," said Spike walikng into the room not looking in top conditon. "What's going cough on? cough"

"We could ask you the same question. What did the dark ace want with you?"

Spike looked shocked. She bent over dubble and burst out in a fit of coughing. Finn ran up to her patting her on the back and holding her shoulder. She pulled out a cloth from her pocket. She coughed some thick green liquid.

"Eww.." said Finn.

"Yeah" said Spike half laughing, half coughing.

Spike stopped coughing. Her eyelids became heavey and she fell forwards onto the floor.

* * *

**What do you think the green liquid is now?And what do you think that was with the dark ace? PWEEEASE review.**


	9. X marks the spot

**The Characters do not belong to me. Only Spike and Tessa do. **

**I love the new TV show 'Storm Hawks' so much I decided to write a story bout them. With my own personal touch. **

**I wrote this for ma mate Shinigami **

**

* * *

**

BEFORE

Spike looked shocked. She bent over double and burst out in a fit of coughing. Finn ran up to her patting her on the back and holding her shoulder. She pulled out a cloth from her pocket. She coughed some thick green liquid.

"Eww.." said Finn.

"Yeah" said Spike half laughing, half coughing.

Spike stopped coughing. Her eyelids became heavy and she fell forwards onto the floor.

* * *

Spikes eyelids slowly opened from a dreamless sleep. She was in a light uninteresting room. Aerrow and Finn were sitting in chairs near by deep in conversation. Spike shut her eye lids and listened to what they were saying.

"Whatever you do don't mention anything about our dads." said Aerrow.

"Why?" asked Finn.

"Spikes brother was in the old storm hawks she hated them and him."

* * *

ORIGINAL STORM HAWKS FUNERAL

The priest babbled on about how brave and noble the Storm Hawks were. The depressed Aerrow let the speech wash over him. He just stared at the gave stone of his father.

_'Noble Sky knight _

_Leader of the Storm hawks_

_Caring Friend_

_and_

_Loving father.'_

Piper slipped her hand into his. Nothing she could do would comfort him. He was alone in the world. His had mother died bringing him into the world, his father died due to a fellow Storm Hawks traitor. He had never felt so broken in his life. Aerrow looked around to see who was here. There was probably half the Atmos her to say goodbye to the Storm Hawks.

No Spike. Her brother was in the Storm Hawks. Which one was he? Where was she? She probably couldn't face saying good bye to the one she had hated but secretly loved.

One boy caught his eye. He was blonde with tears dripping down his face. There was a wallop that had his hand on the boys right shoulder and a beautiful lady with blonde hair with her hand on his left.

The priest finished his speech. Many of the people wandered from the graves.

"Take as long as you want," said Piper following the crowd.

There were only two people remaining. Aerrow and the blonde haired boy. The boy sank to his knees and burst out crying hugging the grave stone next to his dads. He had met the man who it had belonged to once. He was his dads best friend. Aerrow had never seen much of his dad, but they were very close, father and son.

Aerrow stood behind the crying boy and put his hand on the boys shoulder. "I know how you feel."

"No you don't," sniffed the boy.

"Yes I do." Aerrow pointed to his fathers grave, "That's my dad."

The boy turned and faced Aerrow. Aerrow held out a hand and helped the boy up.

"I'm Aerrow."

"I'm Finn."

* * *

NOW

"Don't worry Aerrow," croaked Spike, "I know I've always known."

"Spike! You're awake!" exclaimed Finn.

Aerrow stayed silent, "Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"I thought it would be a life lesson for you to try and tell me your self." grinned Spike.

"Your awake." smiled Piper walking into the room. "Spike I need to see something but I wasn't gonna do it while you were asleep."

"Go ahead whatever it is." Spike replied.

Piper went up to Spike and undid Spikes top. She did it so it didn't show anything that Spike wouldn't want to show the boys. There was an 'x' scar in the middle of her chest.

"SPIKE I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" screeched Piper.

* * *

**So another memory of the original storm hawks. What do you think the scars are??? PWEEEASE review. **


	10. Poison Death

**The Characters do not belong to me. Only Spike and Tessa do. **

**I love the new TV show 'Storm Hawks' so much I decided to write a story bout them. With my own personal touch. **

**I wrote this for ma mate Shinigami **

**

* * *

**

BEFORE

"Don't worry Aerrow," croaked Spike, "I know I've always known."

"Spike! You're awake!" exclaimed Finn.

Aerrow stayed silent, "Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"I thought it would be a life lesson for you to try and tell me your self." grinned Spike.

"Your awake." smiled Piper walking into the room. "Spike I need to see something but I wasn't gonna do it while you were asleep."

"Go ahead whatever it is." Spike replied.

Piper went up to Spike and undid Spikes top. She did it so it didn't show anything that Spike wouldn't want to show the boys. There was an 'x' scar in the middle of her chest.

"SPIKE I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" screeched Piper.

* * *

NOW

Spike did her top back up again.

"YOU IDIOT!" Piper continued, "YOU HAD THIS AND YOU NEVER TOLD US! HOW LONGS IT BEEN THERE!?"

"Few months," mumbled Spike.

"AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT!?" Piper pointed to the scar on Spikes face, "IT WASN'T THERE A FEW MONTHS AGO! I KNOW I SAW THE NEWS VIDEO! WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!?"

Spike gave Piper a cold glare.

"Dude," said Finn, "I'm confused."

"What's going on?" asked Aerrow.

"What's going on is that Spikes got a poison death crystal in her chest." said Piper threw gritted teeth.

"Oh," smiled Finn, his smile faded, "What's that?"

"It's a crystal that's inserted into the victims chest. The victim experiences pain beyond belief for quite a few months. If it's not removed then-"

"There doomed." finished Stork entering the room.

"It was used in wars to control people and kill enemies they really hated. Most of them were destroyed a few years ago but the occasional one appears. They say the only people who can find them are the Merbs. The crystal originates from the merbs home land."

"Tessa's gone," said Stork casually, " She packed up and ran."

"Did Tessa do this?" asked Aerrow.

"She found it," replied Spike, "It was a joint effort to put it in by Dem-Dark ace and Master Cyclonis."

"Why?" asked Aerrow.

"To get get to you guys." said Spike, "They tried bribing, the tried brute force," Spike pointed to the scar on her face, "and then the master Cyclonis way."

"I can't get it out," said Piper, "Only Master Cyclonis can do it."

"Well, then we go and make her take it out." smiled Aerrow.

"You'll be caving your own grave stone." Argued Spike.

"I agree, we should stay here," said Stork.., "Save ourselves from eternal doom."

"We'll figure a way around it." smiled Aerrow

* * *

**So another memory of the original storm hawks. What do you think the scars are??? PWEEEASE review. **


	11. Into the dragons lair

**The Characters do not belong to me. Only Spike and Tessa do. **

**I love the new TV show 'Storm Hawks' so much I decided to write a story bout them. With my own personal touch. **

**I wrote this for ma mate Shinigami **

**

* * *

**

BEFORE

"I can't get it out," said Piper, "Only Master Cyclonis can do it."

"Well, then we go and make her take it out." smiled Aerrow.

"You'll be caving your own grave stone." Argued Spike.

"I agree, we should stay here," said Stork.., "Save ourselves from eternal doom."

"We'll figure a way around it." smiled Aerrow

* * *

NOW

"Master Cyclonis," said Tessa putting a fist across her chest. "They've found out."

"No matter," replied Master Cyclonis her back still towards Tessa, "When she tells them they'll want to save their old friend. They'll come."

"Yes, Master." said Tessa. She turned around and walked out the room.

Master Cyclonis stopped working on her machine.

"Dark ace," called Master Cyclonis.

The Dark ace emerged from the shadows smirking.

"When Spike comes," Cyclonis smiled, "You can deal with her. Get Ravess and Snipe to help too."

* * *

"Was that really necessary?"asked Finn. 

Finn was sitting behind a knocked out Spike and holding onto his handle bars.

"If we didn't she would have fought," replied Piper, "That would have been bad for her condition."

"We could have held her, reasoned with her," suggested Finn.

"She's stronger than all of us and she's to stubborn." replied Aerrow.

The storm hawks were flying towards Cyclonia. Stork was a safe distance away on the condor. they landed a few meters away from the main entrance.

Finn landed and he picked up Spike holding her like a precious child. Spike stirred.

"Somethings wrong," said Piper getting off her Heli-scooter, "It should be crawling with guards."

Spikes eyes flickered open. She looked week.

"On Master Cyclonis's orders no-one is to attack you until she says." groaned Spike.

"Okay, lets go," ordered Aerrow.

There was a crackling noise from a radio round his belt.

"If you don't come back," said Storks voice, "Can I have all your stuff?"

Aerrow laughed as he shock his head. Junko smashed open the door. The hall hand guards on walls, creating like a pathway.

"Whooow," said Finn, "This is meaga creepy."

Spike gave a wheezed laugh.

The path way of guards lead to the room with Master Cyclonis's machine. She was working on it back everyone. There were guards lining the walls. The Storm hawks entered the room, Aerrow was in the middle, Finn with Spike on his right, Piper on his left and Junko behind him.

* * *

MEMORY

"Hello?" asked Aerrow walking into a musky work shop.

Finn, Junko and Piper following him.

"Dude, are you sure this is the guy?" asked Finn.

"Yeah, It's kind off," Junko looked at a near by spider web, "creepy."

"Who is it?" called a voice.

"I'm Aerrow of the Storm Hawks," Aerrow called back.

"Ha," said the voice.

"We believe you have something," called Piper.

"What?" the voice called back.

"The original Storm Hawks, Condor." said Aerrow.

"That depends," said the voice.

A green merb appeared hanging up side down in front of Aerrow. His face looked evil in the light.

"Who wants to know?" he asked.

* * *

NOW

"The Storm Hawks," sneered Master Cyclonis still facing away, "And you've brought Spike."

"You know why we're here." said Aerrow.

The great door behind them shut.

"You can get them now," ordered Master Cyclonis.

Finn laid Spike down on the floor. "Don't worry," he said.

Aerrow got out his blades. Finn pulled out his cross bow. Junko punched his fisted together, activating his knuckle busters. Spike began coughing dangerously. As Junko, Finn and Aerrow plunged into the fight Piper ran up to Spike. Spike slipped her hand in Pipers bag.

"Don't worry about me," smiled Spike, "Go help them."

Piper nodded pulling out her crystal staff. Piper, Finn and Junko attacked the guards. Aerrow went for Master Cyclonis but was blocked by some guards.

"Why is it?" asked Master Cyclonis, "You come on a suicide mission just to save a friend."

"If you weren't trying to take over the Atmos," said Aerrow knocking the nearest guard out, "I'd do the same for you."

"Doubt it," sneered Master Cyclonis, "Dark ace, she looks vulnerable now."

* * *

**What do you think is going to happen?What did Spike do in Pipers bag? PWEEEASE review. **


	12. Reunion

**The Characters do not belong to me. Only Spike and Tessa do. **

**I love the new TV show 'Storm Hawks' so much I decided to write a story bout them. With my own personal touch. **

**I wrote this for ma mate Shinigami **

**

* * *

**

BEFORE

Piper nodded pulling out her crystal staff. Piper, Finn and Junko attacked the guards. Aerrow went for Master Cyclonis but was blocked by some guards. 

"Why is it?" asked Master Cyclonis, "You come on a suicide mission just to save a friend."

"If you weren't trying to take over the Atmos," said Aerrow knocking the nearest guard out, "I'd do the same for you."

"Doubt it," sneered Master Cyclonis, "Dark ace, she looks vulnerable now."

* * *

NOW 

The Dark ace emerged from the shadow followed by Ravess and Snipe. they approached Spike. Finn, Aerrow, Piper and Junko all tried to get to Spike but the talons blocked there way. There was an evil on grin on the Dark aces, Snipes and Ravess face.

"I want to smash her," said Snipe hitting his mace in his hand.

"She's mine." said the Dark ace.

Snipe gave the Dark ace an evil stare. Ravess rolled her eyes. The Dark ace ignored them both.

"This just isn't because you supply Sky knights with special weapons," said the Dark ace raising his blade up.

"You'd know about that though?" grinned Spike.

"This is personal," continued the Dark ace.

"I agree," said Spike a twinkle in her eye.

Spike opened her fist revealing a glowing black crystal.

"It's a revival crystal," grinned Spike, "It brings the dead back to life."

"Hey!" cried Piper, "That's mine!"

Spike raised the crystal to her chest.

"Don't!" screamed Piper.

* * *

A LETTER_  
_

_Dear Piper,_

_I found this crystal in a cave. My dad was with a client so I'd thought I'd have a look around. I had a look in a library book. It's called a revival crystal. Apparently they bring the dead back to life but hey, I'll let you find out the rest. _

_wish you well,_

_Spike._

_(P.S. The purple package is Aerrows birthday present.)_

* * *

NOTE INSIDE AERROWS PRESENT

_Dear Aerrow,_

_I made this in my dads ship. I thought you'd love them for a birthday present. Dad says I have the knack for making weapons. He says these blades were good enough for Sky Knights. So they're perfect for you._

_Spike_

* * *

NOW

Spike held the crystal chest, the crystal sink in.

"Oh, Spike," moaned Piper.

"Whats going on?" asked Aerrow.

"If you put a revival crystal in someone in Spikes condition their pain will be held back for sometime and return to as good as new," replied Piper.

"That's good then," smiled Finn hitting the nearest talon with a frost crystal.

"No," replied Piper hitting a talon square in the forhead, "When the crystal wears off, the pain will come back twice as bad. she was near death, when it wears off...she could die."

"What!?" exclaimed Aerrow, "Isn't there anything we could do?"

"The only thing would be to remove the crystal that's causing the pain."

"Only Cyclonis can do that," replied Aerrow.

"I know," said Piper gravely.

* * *

Spike stood up as healthy as she'd ever been. Spike drew her glowing red sword and plunged at the Dark ace. They parried.

"So tell me," said Spike, "Why is it you never told anyone your real name?"

Spike pushed the Dark aces blade away sending him skidding back.

"Need some help?" asked Ravess.

"No," hissed the Dark ace, "She's mine."

The Dark ace plunged at Spike. They parried again.

"I mean come on," sneered Spike, "In the Storm Hawks you were ace, when you betrayed them you become _Dark _ace."

"Oh, yeah you can talk," replied the Dark ace.

"Shut up _Demetrius_" said Spike.

"Right back at you _Sophia_," replied the Dark ace.

The whole room froze to watch the fight.

"Dad always liked you best," said the Dark ace.

"He did not!" screamed Spike knocking the Dark ace on the floor. She held her blade at his throat, "All I ever heard was, _I still can't believe your brother is in the Storm Hawks _or _He's all over the place _or even _You'd be lucky to be building him weapons. _So I built one, not for you, but to make dad happy. It was worse that you were always complaining about you having to co-pilot Aerrows dad and how he was just like his father. I was always second to you. When you betrayed the Storm Hawks I became the favourite not because of my unique weaponry talent. NO! I was filling in the place in Dads heart where _you_ used to be."

Snipe an Ravess charged at Spike. Spike pulled another blade out it looked like the first.

"You two are just as bad," snarled Spike, "We all talked about starting the Talons a group of the best protector Atmos had ever seen," Spike turn to the Dark ace, "but you went and took the name to your _Master_" Spike gestured her head to Cyclonis, "And turned our proud dream into a feared name."

Spike laughed and lowered her weapons.

"My own god damned family." Spike laughed, "My selfish brother and my idiot cousins."

"Oh I do love family reunions," smirked Master Cyclonis.

"Your never gonna tell him are you?" Spike said looking at Master Cyclonis, "You met him enough times, you've had enough chances. No. Your gonna kill him then tell him on his grave."

"That's the idea," replied Cyclonis.

A blade, a mace and an arrow all pointed at Spikes neck.

* * *

**Big explosion of truth eh? What do you think? PWEEEASE review. **


	13. Seems like we're not close, but we are

**The Characters do not belong to me. Only Spike and Tessa do. **

**I love the new TV show 'Storm Hawks' so much I decided to write a story bout them. With my own personal touch. **

**I wrote this for ma mate Shinigami **

**

* * *

**

BEFORE

Spike laughed and lowered her weapons.

"My own god damned family." Spike laughed, "My selfish brother and my idiot cousins."

"Oh I do love family reunions," smirked Master Cyclonis.

"Your never gonna tell him are you?" Spike said looking at Master Cyclonis, "You met him enough times, you've had enough chances. No. Your gonna kill him then tell him on his grave."

"That's the idea," replied Cyclonis.

A blade, a mace and an arrow all pointed at Spikes neck.

* * *

NOW

Spikes manic laughter echoed round the room. She dropped her blades. They clattered to the floor.

"It took all three of you to pin me?" laughed Spike.

Snipe, Ravess and the Dark ace said nothing.

"Who's going to kill me then?" asked Spike, "Or do you have to do it _together_?"

The Dark ace (or Demetrius) pushed the blade further into her neck. A trickle of blood ran down her smooth neck. Spike touched the crystal around her neck and disappeared.

* * *

PAST

"We are the talons!" called Spike, "Protectors of the Atmos."

Spike stood pointing her glowing red sword forward.

"I'm Spike weapons smith, damage dealer and pilot."

Ravess was on Spikes right, holding her bow and arrow ready to fire.

"I'm Ravess, sharp shooter and ranged attacks."

Snipe was on Spikes left the had just smashed his mace into his hand.

"I'm Snipe, heavy blitz"

The Dark ace was behind Spike holding his sword up at the sky.

"And I'm ace, Leader and soon to be sky knight."

The Dark ace snickered. The whole group started to laugh. The Dark ace hugged Spike from behind and they all fell on the floor laughing.

* * *

Demetrius came in followed by a red haired girl. She had green eyes that reminded Spike of someone she knew. 

"Demetrius" shouted Spike in delight.

Spike ran up to her brother and hugged him.

"Spike this is Leanne," said Demetrius.

"Spike," enquired Leanne lifting an eyebrow.

"It's a nick name," smiled Spike, "My real names Sophia but i hate it. It means wisdom, but I don't think that's my main quality, I'll probably improve that. Demetrius likes to be called Ace but I suppose you know all about that. Demetrius means to follow Demeter (goddess of fertility), which is like growth and family but Ace means number one, the best. I can see why he prefers Ace but I prefer Demetrius."

"Spike," said Demetrius making a mouth shape with is hand, "Too much talking."

"Sorry," said Spike still grinning, "I've got something for you."

Leanne and Demetrius watched as Spike ran out the room and returned with a brown paper package. Demetrius un-wrapped it to reveal a glowing red sword. Leanne and Demetrius looked shock.

"How did you afford it?" gasped Leanne.

"I didn't buy it," smiled Spike.

"YOU STOOL IT!?" shouted the Demetrius.

Spike laughed, "I made it."

Leanne took the blade out of Demetrius's hands and examined it.

"Perfectly balance, amazing craft man ship," Leanne swung it around, "This is good enough for a Sky knight. Erm...Spike... would you give us a moment."

Spike made a kissy noise as she ran out the room.

"We need her," said Leanne, her kind face turning stern.

"She's young, she's my sister."

"Fine," pouted Leanne, "One day you'll agree to it and then we'll have her."

* * *

"Where ya goin'?" asked the small black haired girl. 

"Now's not the time Spike," said the young Demetrius pushing Spike away.

"Where ya goin'?" asked Spike again.

"Out," said Demetrius strapping a sword to his back.

"Are you going to meet the Storm Hawks to fight the Cyclonians?"

"No," replied Demetrius, "I'm going to meet Leanne."

"Ooooo," said Spike making kissy faces, "Your girl friend."

"I wish," chuckled Demetrius ruffling Spikes hair. He walked towards his bike.

"Demetrius," said Spike looking at her feet, "All this talk about joining the Cyclonians," Spike looked up her face solum, "It's a joke right?"

He mounted his bike.

"Demetrius?"

He started his bike.

"Demetrius!?"

He set off, riding away. Spike ran after him.

"DEMETRIUS!?" screamed Spike, "ANSWER ME!"

He flew into the air. Spike slowed to a stop and sank to her knees.

"Demetrius," breathed Spike.

* * *

NOW 

Snipe and Ravess looked confused and relaxed. The Dark ace stayed ready for an attack. Spikes blades disappeared. A drop of blood dipped where they had been. There was a sound of a blade.

"I'm going to die soon anyway, so I think I'll take you with me."

* * *

**I did us some of the names the the storm hawks used coz i can. :P I did change some.**

**So Spike and the Dark ace were close brother and sister? Hard to believe after the fight. **

** What do you think?  
**

**PWEEEASE review. **


	14. Crystal clear secret

**The Characters do not belong to me. Only Spike and Tessa do. **

**I love the new TV show 'Storm Hawks' so much I decided to write a story bout them. With my own personal touch. **

**I wrote this for ma mate Shinigami **

**

* * *

**

BEFORE

Snipe and Ravess looked confused and relaxed. The Dark ace stayed ready for an attack. Spikes blades disappeared. A drop of blood dipped where they had been. There was a sound of a blade.

"I'm going to die soon anyway, so I think I'll take you with me."

* * *

NOW 

"I'm going to die soon anyway, so I think I'll take you with me." sneered Spike.

Spike had re-appeared, her blade was on Master Cyclonis's neck. The dark ace took a step forward. Spike pushed the blade harder into her neck.

"Don't," said Spike, "I only have to move my had slightly and she's dead."

The Dark Ace froze. Ravess and Snipe took another step forward.

"DON'T!" screamed the Dark Ace.

They all froze. Junko finished chucking the last talon onto a pile. Everyone stood and watched Spike and Cyclonis not knowing what to do. Spike put one of her swords away and wrapped her hand around Cyclonis's crystal which was hanging around her neck. Cyclonis quickly did the same to Spikes. Spikes face when white.

"I know your secret is more important to you then mine is to me," grinned Cyclonis.

Spike released her hand and put her other sword away.

"What are you doing!?" exclaimed Piper.

Spike didn't reply. Cyclonis turned round to face Spike still holding onto the crystal. Spike coughed the thick green liquid emerged from her mouth.

"I'd like this back now," smiled Cyclonis.

She put her hand on Spikes chest then pulled away, a green crystal in her hand.

"Why?" asked Spike he voice weak.

"Your still of use to me," smirked Cyclonis.

There was a loud beeping noise. The window near Arreow smashed. The condore was outside the window.

"We gotta go man!" yelled Stork.

Junko, Piper and Aerrow headed for the condore.

"We can't leave Spike!" yelled Finn.

Cyclonis pulled out a clear crystal. She held it towards Spike. A red mist flowed from Spike and into the Crystal.

"You can have her back," Cyclonis threw Spike at Finns feet as if she were a rag doll. Spikes crystal necklace fell off.

Finn picked spike up and ran to the condore. The Dark ace ran to Cyclonis to see if she was alright. Ravess fired arrows at condore. Snipe ran after them, he tried to jump onto the condore but Stork pulled away and he fell.

* * *

IN THE CONDORE

Finn lay Spike on the sofa in the main room.

"What did Cyclonis do to her?" asked Stork.

"She used some clear crystal," said Aerrow, "Piper?"

"I...don't...know. I've never heard of anything like that." replied Piper.

"If Piper hasn't heard of it it must be bad," said Finn

* * *

PAST 

"Sophia," said Spikes father, "I think I've found someone to fix your problem."

Spike smiled.

* * *

"Here you go," said a doctor putting a crystal necklace on Spike, "If you keep this on your problem will be fine." 

"We can take that travelling trip now," smiled Spikes to Demetrius.

Demetrius sighed and walked out the room slamming the door behind him. A tear trickled down Spikes face.

* * *

NOW 

Spike woke up to an empty room. She was in the condore. She sat up, a tear trickled down he left eye down her scar.

"Demetrius," sighed Spike, "I'm a god damed birdden to you."

"You know your scar looks like you've cried so much it's made a mark."

Spike looked up to see Finn leaning on the door way. He sighed.

"She's awake!" called Finn.

Aerrow, Piper, Junko and Stork all squeezed past Finn.

"It looked worse when it was first cut, it looked like I was crying blood," grinned Spike.

Finn shook his head.

"That was alot to take in, what just happened," said Aerrow, "that's why you weren't at the Storm Hawks funeral because your brother didn't die."

"I was at the funeral," said Spike in a monotone voice, "I watched from afar," Spike looked up to Aerrow and Finn tears streaming down her face, "I was going to tell you that day, but" she looked down again, "after I saw how much pain it brought you too I..."

"You what!?" demanded an angry Finn.

"I decided to never get in contact again!" yelled Spike, "That's why your letters stopped."

"You could have said something," said Aerrow.

"Oh yes? What should I have said? Hey Aerrow, I'm sorry about your Dad, have something to tell you, what was it, oh yeah, my brothers the Dark ace and the only reasons for that is his crazy feelings and me!"

"What!?" exclaimed Aerrow, Finn and Piper.

"I don't want to talk about it," muttered Spike.

"Comon," smiled Piper we'll get you a new protection crystal, your last one fell off in Cyclonia."

"What!?" asked Spike staring at Piper and feeling where her crystal should be.

"Your last one fell off in Cyclonia?"

"S!" swore Spike, "This is bad."

* * *

**Sorry I've been so long. The other day I logged in and the number thing was '666' I wrote the whole chapter but then it wouldn't save. Scary or what? **

**Why is her crystal so important? What's her secret and what the hell was that clear crystal? What do you think?**

**PWEEEASE review. **


	15. How you remind me

**The Characters do not belong to me. Only Spike and Tessa do. **

**I love the new TV show 'Storm Hawks' so much I decided to write a story bout them. With my own personal touch. **

**I wrote this for ma mate Shinigami **

**

* * *

**

BEFORE

"I don't want to talk about it," muttered Spike. 

"Comon," smiled Piper we'll get you a new protection crystal, your last one fell off in Cyclonia."

"What!?" asked Spike staring at Piper and feeling where her crystal should be.

"Your last one fell off in Cyclonia?"

"S!" swore Spike, "This is bad."

* * *

NOW 

"We need to go to Terra Aid," Spike turned to Stork, "NOW!"

"The medical Terra?" asked Stork confused.

"Yes!" replied Spike "Now!"

Stork ran out the room.

"Slow down," said Piper, "What's going on?"

"I'll explain later! Just get me to Terra aid."

Piper, Aerrow and Junko ran out the room.

Spike handed stood up and pulled a knife out of a holder on her leg. She walked over to Finn and handed it to him.

"If anything happens to me i want you to cut me," said Spike.

"What!?" exclaimed Finn.

"Just a small cut so I can see my blood," said Spike as she turned around and sat down.

* * *

PAST 

"I can't keep doing this Spike," said Demetrius.

Spike was kneeling on the floor cluching her arm. Demetrius was leaning over her.

"Do you know what it feels like to hurt your own little sister?" asked Demetrius.

"Your helping me," argued Spike.

"But it hurts me," Demetrius put his hand on his heart, "Here. It cuts me up."

* * *

NOW 

"Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'  
Tired of livin' like a blind man  
I'm sick inside without a sense of feelin  
And this is how you remind me

This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
And I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no, Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no

It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
It must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you

This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no, Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no,

Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no,Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no

Never made is as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me

This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, are we having fun yet"

Sang Spike.

"Nickle back, How you remind me," said Finn who was now sitting next to Spike, "Why that song?"

"It helps me stay me, It reminds me of how I hurt my brother," said Spike.

"What did you do?" asked Finn.

"I made him do what I want you to do, he was the only one I trusted to do it," Spike stared off into space, "I guess it effected him, you know with him killing people and stuff."

"We're here," said Piper, poking her head in the room.

Spike put her hand in Finns and smiled at him.

* * *

"Sophia!" exclaimed a man in a white coat, "It's nice to see you again. What brings you here?" 

They were sitting in a waiting room as the man came out arms open wide.

"I've lost my crystal," said Spike, she was squeezing Finns hand.

The man put his arms down.

"Oh dear, I see this is your anchor?" said the man guesturing at Finn.

Spike nodded.

"What's Demetrius up to?" asked the man.

"The usual," shrugged Spike, "Working for a maniac with my idoit cousins, trying to take over atmos, you know the usual."

The man smirked, "The usual. Come in here, I think I've got a spare one."

* * *

** What do you think?**

**PWEEEASE review. **


	16. I can't run forever but I can try

**The Characters do not belong to me. Only Spike and Tessa do. **

**I love the new TV show 'Storm Hawks' so much I decided to write a story bout them. With my own personal touch. **

**I wrote this for ma mate Shinigami but she's not interested in it anymore. -- So I went over why I still write it. One of the reasons i coz I like writing it and th other is that I like seeing DevilsAngelSaphire's reviews. So I am from now dedicating it to her.**

**

* * *

**

BEFORE

"Oh dear, I see this is your anchor?" said the man gesturing at Finn. 

Spike nodded.

"What's Demetrius up to?" asked the man.

"The usual," shrugged Spike, "Working for a maniac with my idiot cousins, trying to take over atmos, you know the usual."

The man smirked, "The usual. Come in here, I think I've got a spare one."

* * *

NOW 

Finn and spike were in a small check up room. Spike was sitting on a small table, Finn was standing next to her and they were still holding hands. The man came through a door on there right. He was holding the crystal in his hand.

"Here you go," smiled the man, "Don't loose this one it's my last."

He slipped the necklace over Spikes head.

"Thank you Doctor Waden," said Spike.

She let go of Finns hand and got off the table.

"Do you mind if I talk to you for a moment?" the doctor asked Finn.

"No," answered Finn.

"In private..." said the Doctor to Spike.

"You know he doesn't know," said Spike opening the door, "But if anyone should tell him, it's me. So don't."

Spike shut the door behind her.

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions," smiled the Doctor warmly.

"Er...okay," said Finn scratching the back of his head.

"Has Sophia told you about her brother?" he asked urgently.

"Yeah, we found out a few hours ago," replied Finn.

"Who's we?" asked Doctor Waden worriedly.

"The Storm Hawks,"

"I guess that came as a big blow?"

Finn stared off into an empty space reliving the moments.

"Yer. To discover..." Finn trailed off.

"What?"

"That her brother killed Aerrows father." a tear trickled down Finns face, "HER BROTHER KILLED MY FATHER! AND NOW SHE'S SAYING IT'S HER FAULT!! HOW!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER!?"

The Doctor shook his head and opened the door. "Ask her yourself"

* * *

BACK ON THE CONDORE 

Finn was leaning up against the door frame while everyone else was seated at the table and staring at Spike. Spike was looking at the floor. After a moments silence Spike stood up.

"I'm going to my room," said Spike.

When she got to the door frame Finn put out his hand to stop her passing through.

"Please Finn," she sighed.

"Please tell me what's going on," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to keep running from my past," said Spike with no emotion.

"You can't keep running for ever," replied Finn.

"I can try."

Spike pushed past Finn. As she did so Finn grabbed her hand. Spike twisted Finns hand behind his back.

"Please Finn, leave me be, don't make me have to hurt you."

Spike released Finn and ran to her room slamming the door behind her.

All of a Sudden the warning lights began flashing. Aerrow got to his feet, looked through the periscope and gave a great sigh.

"It's just Starling," he said.

"Starling?" enquired Piper, "Why's she here?"

Aerrow shrugged.

"I'll show her in," announced Piper.

* * *

CYCLONIANS LAIR 

"What's wrong Dark ace?" asked Master Cyclonis fixing the giant hole in the wall.

"Why did you do that?" asked The Dark ace/Demetrius.

"What?"

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT!," yelled the dark ace, "YOU KNOW WHAT SHE IS WHY DID YOU DO IT? WHY DID YOU STEEL HER NECKLACE"

"Oh that," Cyclonis turned round an evil grin on her face, "I know none of the storm hawks know, I wanted to see how they reacted."

The dark ace clenched his fists. "She will tell them when she's ready."

"Are you beginning to care about her again?"

"SHE'S MY SISTER! I NEVER STOPPED!" The Dark ace took a deep breath and calmed down. He looked at the cuts he had just made on his hand and flexed it. "What was that clear crystal?"

"You'll know soon enough."

* * *

**What do you think? The clear crystal ... what do you think it is? Why is starling here? What's your opinion?**

**PWEEEASE review. **


	17. White eyes

**The Characters do not belong to me. Only Spike and Tessa do. **

**I love the new TV show 'Storm Hawks' so much I decided to write a story bout them. With my own personal touch. **

**I wrote this for ma mate Shinigami but she's not interested in it anymore. -- So I went over why I still write it. One of the reasons i coz I like writing it and th other is that I like seeing DevilsAngelSaphire's reviews. So I am from now dedicating it to her.**

**

* * *

**

BEFORE

"Are you beginning to care about her again?" 

"SHE'S MY SISTER! I NEVER STOPPED!" The Dark ace took a deep breath and calmed down. He looked at the cuts he had just made on his hand and flexed it. "What was that clear crystal?"

"You'll know soon enough."

* * *

NOW

"Where have you guys been!?" yelled Starling, "We have had searches all over the atmos looking for you! Spikes missing! The Dark Ace took her."

"No she's not," said Finn coldly.

"Excuse me?" asked Starling.

"She's here, in her room," replied Finn.

"What!?"

"Let me explain," said Piper.

Finn stormed out the room.

* * *

AFTER THE DOWN FALL OF THE PREVIOUS STORM HAWKS (few long title) 

"I'm sorry to hear about your brother..." said Starling.

A young Spike was sitting in a tree and Starling was staring up at her.

"Don't be." said Spike coldly.

"If you need someone to talk to I'm here."

"Well, I don't want to talk about it!" yelled Spike jumping down from the tree and running off. Starling ran after her.

"Leave me alone!"

Starling stopped and watched Spike run into the forest.

* * *

NOW

"So the dark ace is Demetrius?" asked Starling spechless.

"Yes," said Piper, "Do you know Demetrius?"

"Know him!" exclaimed Starling, "I went to training school with him. Oh my god! I thought he was dead. I thought he died when the old Storm Hawks did!"

"Nope," said Junko, "He's still breathing."

"This explains a lot..." said starling under her breath.

* * *

Finn entered Spikes room. It was dark, he couldn't see anything living in the room. 

"Spike" he said softly.

He stepped in the door slammed shut behind him. He spun round and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He laughed nervously. Someone twisted his hand behind his back. He managed to turn his head slightly to see who it was. All he saw was two white glowing eyes.

* * *

"What was that!?" exclaimed Aerrow. 

There had been a sound of things breaking as if there'd been a struggle.

"It came from Spikes room," said Piper.

The people in the room. (Aerrow, Piper, Junko, Radar, Stork and Starling.) All rushed to Spikes room. They stood in the door way and what they saw surprised them all.

* * *

**Okay guys I'm really sorry this is really short but It's been ages since I uploaded something and I want to tell you I'm still here. God I managed to stuff so much in this chapter it's amazing. lol.**

**Would you be interested in an original story I have written? **

**What do you think?  
**

**PWEEEASE review. **


	18. Important Notice All Must Read

**This is an important notice to all who wish to read more of Moments of the Past.**

I have currently changed my fanfiction account so I am now sharing one with my mate Shinigami(_known as DevilS on fanfiction_).

Our new account name is **TheGundamGirls** and I will post Moments of the past there with **BRAND NEW CHAPTERS!** to make up for the inconvience.

There will also be **BRAND NEW STORIES** for you to read :D and some joint stories!

See ya there ;) X-Akkiko-X (a.k.a Iwyth)


End file.
